


winter princess

by eidetic



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: “Once upon a time, in a magical, faraway land, there lived a beautiful Princess of Onions.”
Relationships: Shinohara Wakaba/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	winter princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“Once upon a time, in a magical, faraway land, there lived a beautiful Princess of Onions.”

“Onions? Why onions?!” Utena laughed, but there was no meanness or mockery to the sound of her laughter, so Wakaba didn’t mind. “Why not something prettier? Why not, oh, I don’t know, why not roses?”

“Because roses are too quick to wilt and lose their bloom. One overnight frost and they’ll shrivel to nothing. But onions are tough, and they can last the whole winter if they want. Also, onions have lots of layers.”

“Onions have layers? Where have I heard that before?” Utena scratched her head. “Isn’t that from an anime? Yeah, it is, isn’t it? That old one about the ogre who lived in a swamp and—”

Wakaba waved her hand, dismissive. “It might be, but it was _my_ idea first, all right? So do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Yeah, okay. Tell away.”

“Right, so, as I was saying. Ahem.” Wakaba paused to clear her throat. This was important stuff. “Once upon a time, in a magical, faraway land, there lived a beautiful Princess of Onions. She was very beautiful, it was true, but others were more beautiful still, and she was like a short, humble blade of green onion grass growing unnoticed in an heirloom rose garden.”

“Ah, poor Onion Princess! I feel sorry for her,” Utena said.

“You don’t have to feel sorry for her,” Wakaba replied, “because while all the beautiful, sweet-smelling Rose Princesses blossomed beneath the gentle light of spring and the bright light of summer, the Onion Princess was growing up large and strong beneath the earth, where no one could see. When autumn came, nobody wanted the Rose Princesses anymore—because what value have thorny stems without their enchanting flowers? But the Onion Princess was ripe and suddenly much in demand.”

“ _One_ person wanted her.”

“One person was plenty. When winter came, the Princess of Onions was ready to choose whom she wanted to marry, and that one special person who wanted her was the one she chose in return. The Onion Princess and her choice—they and they alone, survived through the winter to live happily ever after.”

“The End?” Utena supplied.

“Only for now. I’m still plotting the sequel.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

They kissed, and for a little while at least, there was no more talking and there were no more stories. There was only Tenjou Utena and Shinohara Wakaba—loving each other and together at last.


End file.
